Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)
by Dawnfire05
Summary: Chris and Aviva are now dating, but in secrecy. They can't risk their crew falling apart. But what happens when they are off to watch the spectacular courtship dances of the bald eagles... but Donita Danata wants to use the eagles for dresses?. (Wild Kratts FF!) R&R! (If you haven't yet, go back and read episode 1, Werewolf, so you can fully understand the plot line).
1. Chapter 1- The Rockies

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 2- Valentine's Day. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

**Here is the prologue to Valentine's Day. Surprisingly, no blood in the whole story (don't worry, in every other episode (so far) there is blood in it! :D). I hope you like this. Caviva for ever! :D**

**Oh, and I know it's like nowhere near V-Day, but I did write this around that time! Just pretend! :3**

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)

Prologue

It had been about a month since the night the Wild Kratts crew had been imprisoned by Zach Varmitech. Chris and Aviva had been dating since then- secretly.

But on the night after Zach had kidnapped them all, Aviva had asked Chris to come out once the rest of the gang was asleep. She wanted to tell him something. It was late at night.

"Chris." Aviva smiled as he walked out.

"So, whacha want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well... I wanted to say that I like you too." Aviva could feel herself blushing, thinking back to the moment Chris held her in the jail cell, that moment of wonder and magic.

Chris came closer to her, smiling. "I'm glad to hear." He stared deeply into her gorgeous stormy gray eyes, remembering the same moment. He felt just the same he had then.

They both stood there for a second, feeling awkward, but then that all rushed away when Aviva grabbed Chris by his shirt collar and yanked him down towards her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood there like that for a second. But then Aviva pulled away and looked around, worried.

"This has to remain a secret..." She finally said.

"How come?"

"Well, do you know how the crew would react? If two of their members were dating, what would happen to the rest? We've all known each other since high school. It would be weird for us to just start dating now. Weird in the eyes of the rest of the crew, at least."

"I understand. And I agree."

"That's great." Aviva sighed with relief. She leaned on Chris and laid her head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her. They both felt in bliss.

But then the clock struck 1 am.

"We have to go to sleep..." Aviva said sadly. "We can be with each other tomorrow night."

"I love you, Aviva." Chris said, letting her go slowly.

"And I love you too." Aviva slowly walked off to her room. Chris followed her, taking her there.

"We can be with each other tomorrow, of course." He reminded her.

"I know. But not _truly _be with each other." Aviva kissed his cheek then slowly went into her room.

* * *

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)

Chapter 1

"I can't find a place to land, it's too rocky." Jimmy was saying, his hands on the Tortuga's flying controls as they hovered over a range of mountains.

"Well that's why it's called the Rocky Mountains" Aviva replied, studying a scale model of DNA, spinning in a large class case.

"Jimmy Z, down there is a clearing." Chris was looking out the window.

"Got it." He professionally landed in the small space.

"Why are we here again?" Koki spun around from her computer, confused on what animals would want to live here.

"To watch the bald eagles' courtship dance!" Martin burst out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah. The eagles, a female and a male, will swoop up high in the air and then lock talons. Once they've done that, they just let themselves fall. And at the very last moment, right before they crash into earth, they let go of each other and let go, catching themselves." Chris was using movement to emphasize his point.

"It's the ultimate trust fall!" Martin added.

"And i'm programming a bald eagle disc." Aviva stated. "So get out there and find out more about these beautiful birds."

"Alright!" Chris and Martin said at the same time, running out the door.

...

"Dabio! I need an inspiration!" Donita Danata was complaining to her henchman as she lounged back on a pink couch. "I need something new for my Valentine's Spring collection." She was leaning back, her hand resting dramatically on her forehead.

"Oh, oh, Donita!" Dabio was jumping up and down, looking out the window. "Big turtle! Big turtle!"

"A turtle?" Donita looked confused. She walked over to the window. "That's no turtle! It's the Wild Kratts ship! What are they doing way out here...?" That's when a loud screech mad her jump.

Swooping next to her jet was a large, brown bird with a white head and tail. "Oh! Fabulous feathers, yes! That bird would make for a perfect evening gown! Dabio! Catch me all those birds!"

"Yes, Donita." He went off to find his net and bag.

...

"Where are you, eagles?" Martin and Chris crept along the rocks. "I'd thought we'd of find-"

A loud in the distance cut him off. Flying over a large precipice was an eagle.

"An eagle!" Martin exclaimed.

The eagle was circling in the sky above them.

"Uh Martin, how much weight can an eagle pick up?" Chris asked, staring at the circling bird.

"Half it's body weight. They usually weigh about 10-14 pounds." Martin replied.

That's when the eagle came diving down towards them at a fast speed.

"That's a nearly 150 miles per hour dive!" Chris exclaimed.

The eagle was just about to the ground. He swooped right in between the Kratt bros and swooped up, catching a little mouse with his talons. He flapped over onto Martin's outstretched arm. He gave a mighty screech, warning the brothers to stay away from his prey, then tore a chunk off it.

"Wow! That's some impressive eyesight." Chris said.

"Hmm. I'll call you... Screech." Martin concluded.

"Screech. That's a good name for him." Chris agreed. "Now lets see if we can learn some wow facts about you."

"Ow!" Martin suddenly shouted. "Well we know one thing; He has sharp talons!"

Screech made a cry, then took off for the sky.

"C'mon! Let's follow him!" Chris grabbed Martin's arm where Screech had sunk in his talons, not knowing, and dragged him after the bird.

They soon found out where Screech had taken off to. The Kratt brothers were standing on the side of a lake. Chris noticed Screech circling again, so he started to record. They watched as Screech dove down towards the water. He dug his claws into a black, slimy object, but had trouble lifting it. Instead of letting the fish go, Screech rested on the waters surface and sprawled out his wings. The eagle then thrust his chest into the water, then pulled with his wings. He repeated this movement until he was on land, pulling at the flesh of the fish.

"Whoa!" Both Chris and Martin exclaimed at the same time.

Chris pressed "stop" on his recording and sent it to Tortuga HQ. Chris then called to make sure that they got it.

"Hey Chris." Aviva answered it.

"Hey Aviva. Did you get my video?"

"Yes, I did. It's so cool how they can swim!"

Now Martin spoke. "Screech couldn't lift the fish, so he swam it to land."

"They also have incredible eyesight, and can dive up to 150 miles per hour. They weigh about 10-14 pounds, and can lift up to half their body weight." Chris added.

"I'll get right onto programming the disc!: Aviva said. "See ya."

"Bye." Chris hung up.

**ecy. Think they can do it? Read to find out. Next chapter will be out soon!**

**~DawnFire**


	2. Chapter 2- Eagle Powers

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 2- Valentine's Day. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know it's like nowhere near V-Day, but I did write this around that time! Just pretend! :3**

**(One more thing- I know this, but bald eagles lay their eggs in February. I just pushed it all back a bit, how bout a late season or something? I just needed an animal devoted to their mate, and one who is spectacular to look at, so I picked the bald eagle. But, the dates are just a little off, because of what month Valentine's falls on. That's all :3)**

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)

Chapter 2

Chris and Martin had gone back to the Tortuga to get the discs Aviva was working on.

While Martin stayed with Screech to learn more about him (but actually play with him), Chris went in to get the discs.

"Oh, hi Chris." Aviva said, smiling.

"Hi Aviva." Chris quickly looked around and didn't see anyone else. He wrapped his arms around Aviva, and she did the same. They stood there for a few seconds, but then let go of each other before anyone walked in.

"H-here." Aviva handed Chris the new discs. "If I get any more information on them, I'll send you the adjustment and then you can attach it."

"Okay." Chris took the discs then pause for a moment before turning around and walked away. Right before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a half smile.

He walked up and handed Martin, whom was pretending to be a (really big and blue) mouse for Screech, a disc. "Here. Let's activate them and try them out!"

Slipping the disc into the vest, Chris went to touch Screech to activate it. Screech jump nervously and quickly flew off in the other direction. With his quick movements, he had lost a feather. Chris picked it up, letting Martin touch it to activate (since Screech took off), then gently put it in his back pocket. He then pressed the activation button and became engulfed in a green light. When the light faded, he was half eagle.

"Cool!" Martin exclaimed, examining his feathers. "Check this out." Martin made an eagle like screech, and then Screech came swooping over, landing on his head.

"I think Screech thinks you're a female" Chris laughed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Martin said in an annoyed tone. "I want to test out the eyesight on this!" Martin instantly went flying up towards the sky. Chris was right behind him.

Looking down, Chris could see every detail of the landscape. He could see every detail on the Tortuga.

Aviva came out of the Tortuga to see how her suits were holding up. She had programmed the discs quite fast, so she wanted to be sure they were done right.

Chris couldn't help from looking at how beautiful Aviva was in the light of the setting sun, he didn't realize he was staring.

"Chris." Martin was looking at him a little funnily. "C'mon. Let's test the dive power."

Chris jumped, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. Okay. Let's do it."

Martin mumbled all his words together as he rushed the words out "Let's make it a race! Ready, set, GO!" And with that, Martin dive-bombed towards earth.

"Hey!" Chris pointed his beak down and tucked his wings in, falling down fast right next to his brother.

"I win!" Martin said, swooping up before crashing into the ground.

"Only because you got a head start!" Chris argued.

Aviva giggled. "Well it looks like the suits are working well. How's the eagle eyes, Chris?"

"Oh, uh, you can see everything with amazing detail." He replied, caught off guard with the question.

"That's good." Aviva smiled, then walked back into the Tortuga.

"Hey, uh, where's Screech?" Martin asked. He was answered with a might bald eagle cry. "Never mind." Martin flew off to play with his eagle friend.

Chris was left standing there. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He mentally slapped himself. _I know what Aviva and I talked about. And I'm going to blow the secret if I keep gawking at her like that._ Chris sighed. He knew he had to be more careful withe the secret he and Aviva were keeping.

But he also knew that Martin wasn't picking up on anything though. All Martin though was that Chris was being an idiot brother.

Chris deactivated and sighed. He would never be with Aviva.


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret Is Out

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 2- Valentine's Day. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know it's like nowhere near V-Day, but I did write this around that time! Just pretend! :3**

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)

Chapter 3

"Dabio! I want those birds!" Donita was exclaiming loudly.

"Yes, Donita." Dabio replied, as dumb sounding as usual.

"And I will do what ever it takes to get those big, beautiful, _rare_, feathers. _Anything_ it takes..."  
...

It was the next day, Valentine's Day, and Chris wanted to spend every moment of it with Aviva.

They were going to meet someplace that Chris had discovered while flying around, that was unreachable by walking, blocked off by a large precipice. Aviva would take the buzz bike, and Chris would fly.

It was about 10:00 am when he got up and decided he'd go there now.

Being quiet and sly, so not to make the crew wonder about what he was up to, he snuck off the Tortuga.

Going a reasonable distance away from it, he called Screech over with a whistle. Screech came and landed on his shoulder. "Thanks, bud." He said as he activated and was transformed into an eagle hybrid.

He quietly lifted off and headed for his and Aviva's secret meeting place.

...

Martin woke up, expecting to see his brother asleep on the bunk below, but he didn't.

"Chris?" Martin said, getting out of bed. "Hmm. He's probably out doing some sciency thing." Martin concluded then walked out of the bedroom.

Chris wasn't in the Tortuga's main room either. Martin shrugged if off and went outside.

For just a second, he thought he saw a green eagle flying away. "Chris?" He smiled, then ran over to where Screech perched on a dead little tree. He brushed his hand down the bird's back, then hit his activation button, flying off after the strangely colored, strangely large eagle.

...

Chris road the mountain's winds as if he were a real eagle. He was going to go one place before meeting up with Aviva.

He saw his destination; A beautiful patch of soft green grass and gentle yellow flowers.

He quickly skimmed the field and chose a flower, carefully picking it with his talons.

He then swooped up, going to the meeting place not far off. Chris glided over the tall, sharp rock wall that isolated this place from the rest. There. He saw Aviva, her legs dangling off the cliff, resting back and using her arms as a kickstand. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, the suns light illuminating that beauty even more, making it look as if she were glowing with gold light.

He glided over to her and held out his claw. Aviva took the little flower from him and he deactivated, sitting down next to her.

"I'm glad you're here." Aviva murmured as Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He then leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. Aviva then leaned her head down and rested it on Chris's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Chris murmured to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She murmured back, closing her eyes in happy peace.

...

Martin was way behind Chris, but could still see him with his superior eagle vision. "Why is he picking flowers?" Martin mumbled as he watched Chris soar over the flower field.

He followed Chris all the way to a huge rock precipice. "Hey Chris!" He called, but he was out of hearing range. He kept following.

He peeked over the wall and saw... Aviva? He watched as Chris gave her the flower. He watched as Chris wrapped his arm around her. He watched as Chris kissed her cheek. He watched as Aviva replied to that by leaning on Chris.

Martin's jaw dropped. He quickly ducked down, muttering to himself "Chris is dating Aviva? And he didn't even tell me?! But we're brothers. He can tell me anything! Especially if he's _dating_ someone!"  
Martin flew back off towards the Tortuga in a rather disappointed state.

...

Donita pulled the binoculars away from her face with a malicious grin.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a couple of love birds in the Wild Kratts crew." Donita observed. "And I have a _perfect_ plan as to how to get my eagles." She laughed evilly as her idea filled her with joy.


	4. Chapter 4- 24 Hours

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 2- Valentine's Day. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know it's like nowhere near V-Day, but I did write this around that time! Just pretend! :3**

**(One more thing- I know this, but bald eagles lay their eggs in February. I just pushed it all back a bit, how bout a late season or something? I just needed an animal devoted to their mate, and one who is spectacular to look at, so I picked the bald eagle. But, the dates are just a little off, because of what month Valentine's falls on. That's all :3)**

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 2)

Chapter 4

Martin, feeling like he and his brother were straying apart, walked aboard the Tortuga in a glum state.

"Hey, MK." Jimmy Z said. "Why so blue-? Let me rephrase..."

"Oh, it's nothing." Martin said, wanting to keep it a secret, realizing that Chris and Aviva must have had a good reason to keep it from the others.

Jimmy shrugged, taking a bite from his pizza.

Martin walked off to his room.

...

The sun was starting to lower in the sky and Aviva and Chris decided that it was time to go back.

Chris swung his leg over the buzz bike, then patted on the spot of the seat behind him, looking at Aviva.

She climbed on it, scooting close and wrapping her arms around him

"Okay. Let's go." Chris said, rising it off the ground.

Chris drove slowly in the low light. He also took the back way in an attempt that the crew didn't see them together and also to make the trip longer.

"I'll put the bug bike away." Aviva said as they pulled up to the Tortuga.

"Alright." Chris said getting off and sticking his arm out for Aviva to hold as she got off.

Chris just stared adoringly at her for a moment while she blushed and smiled. She then suddenly raised up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. Slowly pulling away she said "I had fun today, thank you." She then leaned down and pushed the bug bike towards the garage, leaving Chris standing happy for a moment.

Then staggering for a step or two, he walked back towards the Tortuga's main entrance.

He quickly made his way through the main room, thankful it was late and Jimmy and Koki weren't there. Probably getting dinner or something.

He walked into his room, almost jumping when he saw Martin there, reading a magazine.

"Oh, hi Martin." He said, hoping that Martin wouldn't question where he'd been. But it was worse. He already knew.

"So, are you dating Aviva?" He asked, looking over and Chris and walking over to him.

"I uh, um..." Chris was a little shocked that he'd known.

"I already know. I saw you and Aviva sitting on that cliff, being all lovey dovey and such. Why didn't you tell any of us? Why didn't you tell me?!" Martin asked.

"Okay, look. I _am_ dating Aviva. I have been for about a month now. And well, I am sorry I didn't tell you, I truly am. But we didn't know how you all would react if you knew. So we kept it a secret." Chris replied, truly looking sorry.

Martin just stared for a moment, taking it in. "It's-It's alright. I understand." Martin assured Chris.

"Thanks bro." Chris said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Martin shouted.

Koki poked her head in. "Have either of you seen Aviva? Her desk is a mess, it's late, she hasn't eaten anything, and she's not back yet!"

"I-I'm sure she's just out for a walk..." Chris said, giving an uneasy side glance at Martin.

"Alright..." Koki shut the door.

"She was just putting the buzz bike away." Chris said, nervous and somewhat confused. "I'd think she's be back by now..."

"I'm sure she's fine..." Martin encouraged.

"Yeah..."

...

Chris was awoken late at night from an uneasy sleep by the sound of his creature pod. He drowsily pulled it from his pocket.

Suddenly something hit him. Aviva! He answered it quickly, sitting up, almost fully awake now.

He answered it, expecting to see Aviva, but shocked at who he _did _see. "Donita!"

"Ah, Chris." Donita replied, a smirk on her face. "I'm glad you could answer."

"What are you doing with Aviva's creature pod?" Chris demanded, even though he had a really good idea.

"About that. You see, I want eagles. And you want..." She turned the communication device around to reveal Aviva gagged, tied and chained up. "...your girl. How 'bout a trade. you bring me eagles, I free Aviva. You have 24 hours to decide. If you don't bring me those eagles, Aviva will stay locked up with _me._" She laughed menacingly, then hung up.

Chris was just staring at the black screen. His hands became numb and the creature pod dropped to the bed. Chris still stared and held his hands as if he still were holding it. After recollecting himself, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. How was he supposed to decide?! He loved Aviva, but he also loved the eagles and their freedom. This was an impossible decision.

He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, letting in sorrow, fear, guilt, and regret. He felt like a rock was in his throat and like his chest was frozen yet on fire. His eyes were burning, and the taste of salt in his mouth from his tears that were sticky, but not stopping.

He had to save Aviva! But he couldn't just give Donita the eagles. Chris was trying to be quiet so not to wake Martin, but he failed. Martin leaned over the bunk and looked at Chris. Instantly he jumped down and sat next to him.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Martin asked frantically.

"I know where Aviva is..." Chris murmured.

The worst came to Martin's mind and he went flush, though you couldn't tell in the dark room. He reluctantly asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to; "...Where _is _she?"

"Donita Danata has her locked up." Chris replied quietly.

A rush of relief came over Martin, but then his dread rebuilt as he realized that she was _locked up with Donita._

"Donita said she'd make a trade. If we bring her the eagles, then she'll free Aviva. But if we don't in the next 24 hours, Donita will keep Aviva prisoner." Chris said.

"What are we going to do then?" Martin asked.

Suddenly an idea came to Chris. "Bring her the eagles!" He leaped out of his bed and slipped on his power suit. "If she wants them..." Chris said, touching his eagle feather from Screech and activating "... then she's gonna get them. C'mon! Lets save Aviva!"

Martin ran after Chris. "I think we should wake Jimmy and Koki in case we need backup." Martin said.

Chris nodded in agreement. Martin went running off to Koki's room, but then Chris stopped him. "Wait. Please don't tell them about Aviva and me."

"Don't worry, bro. Your secret's safe with me." He then went running down the hall again.

...

Chris and Martin were in eagle form. Koki and Jimmy were on buzz bikes.

"Alright gang." Martin spoke. "Let operation 'Save-Aviva-And-Keep-The-Eagles-From-Being-Made-Into-Clothing' commence!" They all took off into the air.

But then Jimmy brought up the question "Where are we going?" That made everyone freeze.

Chris answered first. "I'll fly higher and get a bird's eye view on this. A big, pink jet can't hide from an eagles sight!" He soared higher, scanning the area. He'd finally found it. It was sitting... in his and Aviva's secret meeting spot... He bit his lip, realizing Martin would recognize this area. He shook it off. "Follow me!" Chris said, then dove down to Donita's jet.

The closer he came, the more he could feel his rage growing. He began to feel more unlike himself every foot he came closer. He landed on the jet, Martin landing next to him moments later. Jimmy and Koki hid in the bushes in case they needed a surprise attack.

Chris wanted to bring Donita out. He knew how. He dug his claws into the metal of the jet, making an awful screeching noise. He kept doing this until Donita came running out, screaming to stop ruining her beautiful jet.

"Bring Aviva out!" Chris glared at her.

"Give me my eagles, then I will." Donita replied.

Chris felt his rage growing stronger. He flew at Donita, lifting her up by her arms with his talons.

"AHH!" She screamed as Chris flew her over the edge of the cliff, a far drop to the bottom.

Chris was menacingly grinning, a hint of insanity in his eyes. His tone was still harsh and threatening though. "Let Aviva free, and I promise you'll live."

But before Donita could answer, Martin slammed into Chris, pushing both him and Donita back onto land. Donita dropped from his talons and fell to the rock floor.

"Chris! What's wrong with you?!" Martin was shouting at Chris.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to save Aviva!"

Donita was slowly backing away from the rising feud between the two brothers.

Soon their battle of words became a battle of claws.

Chris had been the first to strike. Even though they both clawed each other, Martin was only defending himself from his brother's attacks. Chris didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Stop it you two!" Koki rode her bike between the two of them. "Chris, what's gotten into you?!"

Chris just stared. He could hear Donita run into her just. He flew right in after her. Dabio, unknowing that Chris had just flown in right that minute, slammed the door close; no one gets in, no one gets out.

Chris imediatly flew to the back of the jet where Aviva was.

There, he found her gagged, tied, and chained.

"Mrr-Mawmow! Mrr-Mamow!" Aviva mumbled with the gag on. Chris deactivated to take it off her, but was just surprised when he found his wrists had just been chained before he ever got the chance. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Donita spinning a key around her finger. She then signaled for Dabio to finish tying him up. He grabbed him and twisted the ropes and chains around him and gagged him. He then shoved him down to the floor next to Aviva.

Once Donita and Dabio left, Chris started to rub his face on the side of the jet in an attempt to take off the gag. Aviva rolled her eyes and bit his gag and tore it off.

"Thanks, heh heh." She was irritatly glaring at him. He bit her gag and yanked it off, like she had done with him. "Before you say anything, I know. I failed." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

After a moments pause Aviva said "At least you're cute." She rolled her eyes. Then in a more serious tone she said "I have faith we'll get out of this. I know we will."

Chris looked up. "Wait, I have an idea."

**Like the cliff hanger? Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**~DawnFire**


	5. Chapter 5- The Way Home

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 2- Valentine's Day. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

**(Srry, this was supposed to be out earlier, but I was moving and I had a friend over helping me, so this didn't come out as soon as I hoped, lol. Well, now to have your cliff hanger answered! :D)**

**Oh, and I know it's like nowhere near V-Day, but I did write this around that time! Just pretend! :3**

Wild Kratts- Valentine's Day (episode 5)

Chapter- 5

The jet started to shake as it took off from the ground and soared over the mountain peaks.

"Okay, Aviva. Press my activation button, would you?" Chris asked.

"But you do't have an animal to touch." She said, confused.

"No, but I do have the feather! It's one of Screech's. It's in my back pocket."

"Oh!" Aviva used her elbow to press the button.

Chris started to change. He was forced into a standing position as the DNA alternation took place. As the green light faded, he was presented as a very funnily tied up, half human, half eagle creature.

He gave a little squawk of pain as he tried to slip his wings out of the rope. It was a painful task for the way he had to bend his wings to do so, but feathers were much easier to slip out of the ropes then hands were. He soon had his wings loose. He then used his beak to cut the rope fastening his legs, and his talons to undo the ropes tied around the rest of him. He used his beak to pick the locks, and his claws to pull the chains off. As soon as he was free of all ties, he went onto working on getting Aviva loose. Soon she was free too.

Donita just that moment had come in to check on her prisoners. She was in disbelief when she found then untied and Chris in an eagle creature power suit. "What?!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed and slamming her hand to her forehead.

Just seeing her made Chris angry. He could tell he was loosing control again. He looked down, trying to hide from it, but he soon could tell he wasn't him. He looked up at Donita, a malicious grin crossing his face. He slowly walked over to her, his long, sharp talons scraping against the hard floor of the pink jumbo jet. He stopped moving forwards, but still walked in a very slow circle around her. "You're familiar with needles and how sharp they can be." He said, noticing a sewing kit on the nearby table, a thumbtack resting next to it. "Well, how would you like to have eight, very sharp, very large needles sinking into your flesh and robbing the life right from you?"

Donita started to shake and back up in fear from Chris's threat. She turned around and ran when Chris lunged at her.

Aviva instantly ran right over, standing in front of Chris. "Calm down." She said in a whisper tone. She quickly pressed Chris's deactivation button so his threat involving his talons would fail. By now, Donita was at the head of the jet, probably ducking behind some chair or table. "You know this isn't you." She said, a kind, yet worried and scared shine in her eyes.

"I know..." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her. After a moments pause he asked "Why am I like this? I've _never_ looked at bloodshed as being the answer before..."

Aviva let go of Chris and stared right into his eyes. "It's mostly because of these two things; One, the collar Zach put on you. It still has a slight effect on you because it was not taken off properly. It doesn't have mind control on you anymore, but it still has what the mind control could make you into. The second reason is your power suit. There are two kinds of malfunctions; One in the suit itself, and the other in the DNA of the wearer. When Martin's glitched, it was in his suit, so he's not aggressive, even though he too wore the collar. But _yours _was in your DNA. The glitch is still there, even though I deactivated your suit. When you take the wild animals behavior and combine that with what the collar did to your DNA, you get bursts of rage, especially if you are wearing an activated power suit." Aviva concluded.

"I don't want to be like this..." Chris said, shaking his head as his eyes began to water.

"I'm going to try to fix you when we get back, I promise." Aviva said, her storm gray eyes sparkling with sympathy.

If almost on cue, a sudden _clang _sound came from the jet's metal door as blue claws pierced through it. Then the door went flying off, revealing Martin in eagle powers.

"Martin!" Both Aviva and Chris excitedly exclaimed at the same time.

Chris gave Aviva a side glance, then was engulfed by green light. He reactivated into his eagle form. "Now that we have a way out of here, hop on Aviva." Chris lowered so she could ride him. (A/N: Not awkward, i'm sure you'd all do it too if you had to escape and the other person had no wings).

When she first got on, Chris slammed to the floor under her weight, but with some help from Martin, he was standing again.

"What about Donita?" Martin asked just before jumping out the door.

"I have a feeling she wont return any time soon... I sorta threatened to kill her..." Chris replied a little hesitantly.

And with that note, Martin leaped out the door. Chris was right behind him.

...

"They're back!" Koki threw her hands up in the air with joy.

A blue eagle and a green eagle carrying a girl, landed on the cliff.

Aviva jumped down. Koki ran over and gave her a 'welcome back' hug.

"I'm glad you dudes are back." Jimmy said.

"Glad we're back too." Martin said, catching his breath.

"And I'll be glad once we're home." Aviva said.

"Let's go then." Koki said. "You can ride with me, Aviva."

"Okay." Aviva climbed on the bug bike after Koki.

...

The sun was now rising, casting a golden glow upon the rocky landscape. On the flight home, Chris couldn't take his eyes off of Aviva. Only when he almost crashed into a rock did he do so.

Jimmy road his buzz bike up next to Chris. "Hey CK. Whacha looking at?" He tried to follow Chris's gaze.

Chris jumped and almost lost his balance. "Oh, I um, the sun reflecting off their bike." Which it kind of was, but he didn't mind. "Just not wanting it to blind me, heh heh..." He could feel himself blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh..." Jimmy obviously didn't believe him, but didn't pressure him with anymore questions, realizing how awkward the topic was making Chris feel.

Chris turned his head away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He didn't look at Aviva for the rest of the flight home.

...

They had finally reached the Tortuga. The buzz bikes were safely put away in the garage, and Chris and Martin were fully human again. As they all were going in, Chris stopped Aviva.

"What's up?" Aviva asked.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck then hesitantly said "I-I think we should tell the crew that we are dating... I mean, Martin already knows, and it won't be long until the rest find out. And I think it would spare them their feelings if we told them instead of them discovering it on their own. We won't have to be secretive about it anymore."

"I think you're right..." Aviva agreed, to Chris's surprise. They stood there for a moment then silently walked up the ramp leading into the Tortuga.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. We were up all night and-

"Wait... One thing first..." Chris glanced at Aviva. "Aviva and I... we're... dating..."

Jimmy and Koki just stared at them blankly while Martin was smiling. Chris and Aviva just stood there feeling really awkward, waiting for someone to comment on what Chris had just said.

Finally Jimmy did so. "So you, and Aviva. You're dating?" He asked.

"Eh, yeah..." Chris replied.

Koki didn't say anything, her expression was unreadable.

After another moment of silence, Jimmy smiled and said "Well I happy for you too." He said.

"Me too." Koki agreed, a smile finally lighting up her face.

"But I'm still going to bed..." Jimmy awkwardly turned away to his room.

Everyone nodded their heads and mumbled their agreement. Soon everyone had gone to bed, except Chris and Aviva.

Chris finally sighed. "Well, I guess that's done. They don't seem upset or anything at least."

"I'm sure they'll get used to it." Aviva said, looking up at Chris.

He looked back at her. "Well, I guess we should go to bed, too." He leaned down and gave her a goodnight-peck-on-the-cheek.

...

"Hey." Koki said, unenthusiastic when Aviva came in.

"Hey." Aviva replied.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Oh about a month..."

"Oh. And one more thing. I'm glad for you and Chris. I may not seem it, I'm just tired. Well, g'night." Koki climbed into her bed.

"Night." Aviva said, feeling a little relieved that Koki _was_ glad for them. Aviva climbed into her bed as well, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Epilogue

It was the next day. Things between the crew were starting to die down now.

Now they all sat on top of the Tortuga and waited together in excitement. What they had been waiting for since they first arrived was now starting.

Two bald eagles circled the sky, getting higher and higher with every slow loop they made. They flew together in unison, copying each other's moves, flying away in time, then soaring back towards each other. They looked like reflections of each other, even matching each wing beat. Flying right at each other, they reached their talons out, twining their claws together. Then letting their wings go limp, they plummeted towards earth, never letting go of each other. They spiraled down, down, down. They were about to crash right into the rock, but they then released talons, pulling up at the very last moment. the performance was spectacular.

"Oh, I'm so happy for Screech and Chirp!" Martin exclaimed. The rest of the crew nodded their agreement, to stunned by the life and death show the eagles just put on, to say anything else.

"They are just so beautiful." Aviva whispered, leaning into Chris while they watched the two eagles fly away, side by side.

"That they are." Chris agreed. "And so are you." He added. Their hands were held just as tightly as the eagles talons had been locked, only moments ago.

The crew watched as the spectacular birds flew away together, ready to start a new life together.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed it! I have many other stories halfly written, but I think I'm going to do two or three short stories in between talking about what happened while Chris and Aviva were dating in secrecy. (The two I want to do include Gourmand in one, and Alex Moize, a new villain, in another). So the next story won't be out for like... a week maybe... while I come up with it. Sorry this one took forever to come out, btw. I sayz why at da tops. R&R! :3**

**~DawnFire**


End file.
